Stuttering
by DarkPhoenix168
Summary: A contest entry with the prompt: Suttering. Rin has never spoken to her old friend, not in the ten or so years they've known, all because of something Sesshomaru finds endearing.


***Ahem***

**Tis a contest entry for: journal/ First-writing-contest-Officially-Closed- 355289762 (sans spaces)**

**and... not really my best work ever... damn... oh well, tis here for a little more exposure and for your viewing, leme know what you think.**

* * *

Midnight locks followed the wind as the little girl felt her tears mix with the pouring rain, her small fists rubbing her brown eyes as she willed away the bitter wounds from the sharp voices of her youthful classmates, her nose sniffing from both cold and sorrow, wondering not for the first time what she had done to deserve this torture.

The death of her parents and brothers was only the first in a long line of her suffering days, from pitiful glances from parents to snide comments from her once friends only served to heighten her nervousness and amplify her humiliating speech impediment, something she kept well hidden until her control on the world slipped from her grasp. Her grief had been managed by her muteness, the little girl hanging her head and saying nothing throughout the day, her fellow classmates choosing to goad her on, making it a competition between themselves to get her to speak, a competition one of them inevitably won with the snide comment that she was as stupid as her brothers, a comment she tried to defend with a stammering no.

Her slip-up caused her daily humiliation and mocking by her youths, her lips remaining firmly shut since the little accident but to no avail, the teacher either not noticing or not caring about her daily maltreatment, the little girl praying for the former.

"I-It's n-not f-fair," the child stammered, her breath hiccoughing as she cried, "I-I d-didn't d-do anything!"

"RIN!"

A shrill voice cut through the thick veil of sleep as the brown eyes stirred beneath their lids, the young woman groaning slightly as she sat up, her hand reaching to touch her cheek, the delicate fingers pulling back to see the sheen of water reflect off them, a small sigh escaping her lips before her body shuffled under the covers, her legs long for her slim body as her gentle feet touched the carpeted floor, arms stretching as she yawned.

"Rin! Turn off that damn alarm!"

The harsh command was obeyed with haste, her roommate's anger hardly one to be ignored, particularly on an early morning. The figure on second bed in their shared room groaned as she rolled over, her sleeping mask pulled down over her own hazel eyes as she prepared to resume her obnoxious snoring, her hands over her chest. Rin sighed lightly as she pulled her body from the bed to the small bathroom conjoined to their room, the wooden door shut as her back leaned against it, her shoulders sagging as her slim fingers ran through her midnight locks.

Their sleeping arrangement was not of their design, but an unfortunate accident brought on by a broken pipe. By the time it had occurred, Rin, the girl that come on last after finding herself in desperate need of a house for her third year, was already moved in and, seeing as they needed her for a reduced lease, would not be kicked out. Instead, the second was all but forced to sharing a room with her, claiming that she would not inconvenience her friends under any circumstances.

A pale face stared back at her in the mirror, her fingers touching the spot under her eyes to check for the nonexistent dark circles, her deep brown eyes staring back at her and over the delicate features of her face, her vanity interrupted by the mental reminder of the time. Her routine was quick and simple, ample time for her leggings and warm dress slipped over her body while her socked feet slipped into a pair of shin high grey suede boots, her spring coat zipped her torso as she slipped silently out the door.

The air was cooler than she was used to for a mid-March, a small shudder running through her body as she moved swiftly through the student houses and apartments, the streets dotted with both stationary and moving cars, her feet light as she took the path to the imposing school building, her boots hardly making a sound on the stone steps. Her form slipped between the large double doors as her fellow students milled around her for their early morning classes.

Chattering voices filled the lecture hall with excitement as Rin took a seat in the far corner, her eyes avoiding everyone as she pulled out her notebook and pen, the tip already pressed to the empty margin as she began to slowly doodle, figures and shapes brought to life by the blue-black ink as her delicate fingers held the utensil loosely, a small smile on her face as she began to relax slowly, the voices from the students around her dying down to hushed whispers, her brown eyes not even needing to look up at just who entered the room.

His name practically echoed around the room as the girls whispered excitedly about him, sets of blue, green and brown eyes trailed his every move, Rin willing hers not to be among them, a light red flushing her cheeks as she became aware that thanks to her drawings, she didn't need to look up to see him. Unbeknownst to her, her pen had formed the sharp angles of his jaw, cheeks and ears, the eyes, amber though they were, were colourless in hers, narrowed as if he was always in thought, his attitude haughty and proud, the mystery and regal air he kept about him capturing the attention of everyone he met.

Brown eyes betrayed their owner as they flickered to the spot where the demon sat, his body practically lounging in his chair with his cheek against his hand, his eyes focused on the front of the room as he patiently waited for class to start, the murmurings and whispers around him entirely ignored, his impossibly long well-kept silken hair cascading down his back like a silent waterfall. Confusion nipped at Rin as she wondered not for the first time just _why_ he was in this class. Everything she knew about him made this class the least likely choice for him; he was a Master's student set to inherit a multi-billion dollar company who was currently studying International Business and yet still managed to find the time for a course in Classic Literature.

"Good morning class," a voice cut through her thoughts, her brown eyes flickering from the demon to the professor at the front of the class, his thick bag all but slammed onto the desk as he cleared his throat for what promised to be an absolutely riveting lecture on Jane Austin's work, Rin groaning softly as she wished for her sanity for the morning.

The lecture was thankfully swift, the young woman gathering up her books and pen as she stuffed them into her bag and took to the stairs for the door, her head bowed against the milling students.

"Oops! Sorry!"

Rin felt her body hit the ground and the wind knocked out of her lungs, the books in her bag spilling out and sliding across the floor, the young woman practically panicking as she straightened up, her hands reaching for the materials while avoiding the feet stepping over and around her, the shoes kicking some of her books out of her reach, her heart hammering when she could not find her notebook coupled with the incriminating drawings, her body straightening for a better vantage point, her brown eyes widening as she saw none other than he object of her affections standing with his amber eyes to the pages, his emotions unreadable as his irises flicked over what was surely her drawings.

"Se-Sesshomaru! N-No, g-give th-th-that b-b-back!"

Surprised amber eyes looked up at Rin as she reached for the book, her vow of silence forgot in the instant she saw the demon looking over her private sketches, her own eyes wide as she became aware of just who she was talking too, her cheeks flushing as she wished for her words back.

"Rin…"

Red adorned her cheeks as she practically fled down the stairs, tears threatening to fall from her brown eyes as she ran outside to the chilled air, her breath coming in puffs as she ran from the building, her heart feeling torn in pieces at the thought of how humiliated she was, painful memories of her past flooding her thoughts. Her throat forced down a lump as she silently cursed her stupidity for liking a man that was so far out of her league she was amazed she could see him without a telescope.

* * *

**Deep **breaths sawed in and out of the young woman as she sat curled up on her double bed, thankful that they had decided to spend the Friday night out than stay in and drink themselves stupid, none of them questioning when she did nothing but curl herself up on the couch and did nothing . She was stupid to think the demon would ever like her once, let alone twice. The two of them had practically been inseparable since she befriended him in middle school, the demon opting to be around as, in his own words, she would not bother him with excessive chatter and nor would she flirt and flit around him like some stupid school girl, a compliment that wounded her pride as she knew it meant he would never see her as anything but the mute weirdo everyone else saw. Their age difference meant that he graduated first and though they kept in touch, she missed him terribly, the only one that understood her without words.

The protrusion of a green notebook in her peripheral vision set her heart into panic mode and her body reacting by flinching away from the offending object. Wide brown eyes flickered from her notebook after recognizing it to the person that brought it back to her, dread filling her when she stared into amber eyes.

"You ran away so fast you forgot this," the rich timbre filled the room, his face calm as he continued to hand the book to her, "I couldn't find you all day, had to use the key you gave me."

"U-Uh-" her face went a deeper red as she tried to form a sentence without stammering like some sort of moron, her throat thickening when nothing came to her, the young woman opting to take the book soundlessly, her eyes turning from his with the notebook in her hands, her body adjusting in the seat to shove it deep within the confines of her backpack.

"Is everything alright?" the demon suddenly spoke, his eyes scanning her over, "I've never seen you looking so hurt."

His voice stopped as the young woman seemed to practically shake in front him, tears blooming in her eyes as any hope she had that he had not seen the incriminating pictures vanished in an instant, her heat plummeting like a stone to the bottom of her stomach as she hung her head.

Silently, Rin turned her head weakly to him, tears daring to slip down her cheeks no matter how hard she tried to restrain them.

"Are you alright?" the demon asked as he approached her, his hand outstretched towards her, "Rin?"

Her head shook as she sniffed, willing her tears away as she told herself to keep from speaking to him, her fear that her stutter would chase away yet another friend great to keep her voice from slipping from her lips.

"I didn't mean to upset you," the elder pressed on, "I just wanted to make sure that it was yours."

Small whimpers slipped from her lips as she tried to make them stop, her hands trying to rub the tears away with futility the demon tilting his head to look her in the eyes.

"Rin-"

"Y-You h-h-heard m-me sp-sp-speak."

The demon pulled back in shock as he looked at his oldest friend, his ears hardly registering that the gentle voice was hers.

"What about it-"

"I-I d-didn't w-want you t-to hear me," she cried, tears pouring from her eyes, "I-I _hate _my v-voice, th-th-the st-stupid sp-sp-speech imp-imped-pediment! I h-hate it, I c-c-can't c-c-cont-t-trol it!"

"Rin-"

"G -go a-a-ahead Se-Se-Sess-homaru! Laugh! E-E-Everyone else d-d-did, wh-why-"

"Who?"

Tearful brown eyes looked up to her friend, his normally impassive face masked with anger, voice laced with deadliness.

"Who mocked you for that?"

"K-K-Kids," she stammered, surprised at his sudden anger, the demon normally keeping a calm and impassive nature about him, "k-k-kids f-from wh-when I was y-y-young. Wh-Why does i-it m-matter?"

"It hurt you," Sesshomaru informed her, "isn't that enough of a reason for me?"

"D-Don't act l-l-like you c-c-care!" Rin snapped at him, "f-f-face it! If I sp-sp-spoke like th-this, you'd n-never b-b-bef-f-friend me!"

"Rin," Sesshomaru tried after a moment, the young woman's crying calming only for a moment, "is that the reason you've never said a word to me? Because of your stutter?"

"I-Isn't th-th-that obvious?" the young woman pointed out, tears still falling from her eyes, "y-you ha-hate anything th-th-that's imperfect or br-broken," her chest heaved as her breath shuddered, "I-I d-didn't want you to-to h-h-hate me."

"Do you think me so shallow?" the demon asked, Rin surprised by his pained and still angered face.

"Of c-c-course n-not," Rin protested, "it's just th-that's what I'm used t-to-"

Firm lips pressed against hers, cutting off her words, her brown eyes widening in surprise while his were gently closed.

"Then let me change that," Sesshomaru whispered softly as he parted from her, his amber eyes amused at the light tinged of red on her tearstained cheeks.

"Wh-Wh-"

"You are not broken," the demon murmured, his hand to her cheek, "do not be ashamed of your voice."

"Why sh-shouldn't I b-be?"

"Because it is a part of you," Sesshomaru told her, "and that makes it beautiful."

"Wh-Wh-Why did you k-k-k-k-"

"Kiss you?" the demon asked, his smirk softly teasing but still comforting, "I just told you, because you are beautiful," his hand stroked her cheek, "and because I've wanted to do that for far too long."

"Y-You've wanted t-to do th-th-that t-to me… wh-why?" Rin half-whispered, confusion in her brown eyes.

"I need to give you a reason?" Sesshomaru murmured softly, his body coming to hover over hers, her black hair splayed across the pillow, her cheeks a light red as she looked up at him, "you are beautiful, smart, kind and talented; you are a woman unlike any other, it is no wonder to me why I missed you as I did."

"Y-You missed m-me?" The young woman dared to ask, unconscious hope filling her.

"Of course," his lips lowered to brush against hers, "you are the only person who knows me inside and out. I missed you too much when I left for school," the demon murmured, "I began to _long _for you, your soft smiles, bright eyes, everything about you makes me crave you. I can't think of a single thing you can say or do that will make me hate you. Especially not this," his hand touched her throat, "never this."

"B-But-" her hand gently covered his, "even though I c-c-can't sp-speak without th-this st-st-stutter?"

"It made me glad that the first word I heard from your lips was my name," he kissed her forehead, "and your voice is nothing if not sweet."

"R-Really?"

His lips covered hers once more, Rin more responsive as her lips fluttered shut, her hands slipping up his strong arms as she let herself be lost in his touch.

"I would not lie to you," the demon breathed, "I want nothing more than to make you mine."

"I-I've always b-been yours," Rin breathed, her hands slipping to cup his cheeks ,"I just… never said it."

A smile slipped onto the demon's features, "you didn't stutter that time."

Rin released small laugh from her lips, "it's worse when I'm… n-nervous."

"You're nervous? Around me?"

Fingers brushed through his locks, his amber eyes as soft as honey as he looked down at her.

"I just… d-don't want to lose y-you," she whispered softly, the demon's lips brushing against hers.

"I'm afraid you can't," Sesshomaru murmured between their kisses, "I'll always want you."

"Even… with m-my-"

"Even then," the demon stroked her cheek and throat, "it's a part of you, that in itself means I'll treasure it."

Rin wondered if her cheeks would ever turn to their alabaster shade as she felt his tongue run along the bottom of her lip, her mouth hesitant as she allowed him access, an unhindered moan slipping from her throat as she felt him explore every inch of her cavern, a low rumble of pleasure escaping his own throat at the mere taste of her.

"_Se-hah_-" the young woman moaned softly, his lips skimming down her jaw and neck, his fangs nipping at her collarbone while his fingers found the hem of her dress, his hand risking to slide between her and the fabric, Rin shuddering at the contact.

The feeling of her soft skin was tantalizing on the tips of his fingers, Sesshomaru wondering what had possessed him to keep restrained all these years around her, her scent had always called to him like some sort of siren's song, beckoning and taunting him.

Rin only became aware of her dress sliding off her body when the cold air hit her torso and the lips around her collarbone began to slowly travel towards her breasts, his hands sliding up and around her sides, her body arching into his mouth, her back rising of the mattress, his hands allowed to slip around her taunt flesh and unhook the constricting material, her breasts exposed to him to touch, to feel, to kiss.

Self-consciousness flooded Rin's body as she thought of how unattractive she must seem after the women he's seen, her embarrassment forgotten in an instant at the words slipping from his lips.

"Beautiful," he murmured as he kissed over her body, "simply beautiful, Rin."

"Th-Th-Thank you," the young woman breathed, her head moving as she moaned softly, the demon's lips kissing the valley of her breasts as his hands flicked over them, her own hands gripping at his white shirk, the demon smirking as he complied with her silent plea, the garment removed from his body and tossed aside with her dress, his fingers now fingering the top of her black leggings, her scent driving him wild.

His jeans felt tight against his member as he gently pulled down her panties and leggings, the demon simultaneously slipping out of the remaining of his own clothes, arousal mixing with her nervousness and apprehension, his hands reaching to cup her cheek, a comforting smile on his lips.

"Do you want this?" the demon asked, "I-I can stop-"

"No," Rin told him, her hands coming to cup his cheeks, her cheeks flushing anew at her sudden outburst, "I-I mean," she swallowed thickly, "I-I want th-this… I want _you_."

"You have no idea how happy those words make me," he whispered kindly, "almost as good as it was to hear your voice for the first time."

Her smile was radiant, happiness practically glowing in her eyes as she smiled up at him, her body relaxing at his confidence, their lips meeting gently.

The rest of their night was spent with sweaty bodies sliding against each other in heated passion, nails, lips, and teeth marring pristine flesh. Rin screamed only once in pain when he took her, her body willed to relax as she prayed for the pain to end, her wishes answered as he began to thrust into her slim form, her moans filling the silent room and echoing off the walls, his name among the only coherent things slipping from her lips as hers was from his, their spent bodies heaving and panting as their lungs greedily pulled in oxygen.

"Rin," Sesshomaru murmured, his body coming to lie beside her, her lithe form pulled to his chest, her hands sliding over the heaving muscles, his nose burying into the crook of her neck, "my Rin."

"Se… Sesshomaru," the Rin breathed, her legs adjusting to rub against his, "will… will you st… stay… with me?"

"Is there anywhere else I should be?" the demon asked her softly, "I've spent years looking for you, I have no intention of losing you."

"R… Really?"

"Why do you think I joined your school?" Sesshomaru asked her teasingly, "I needed to be near you once more, to see you every day. That's why I joined your class; it was the only one that I could get into without taking six other literature courses, though with your sketches, you could have taken an art course and saved me the trouble."

Rin groaned as she hid her eyes from him, the demon chuckling at her antics, his finger slipping under her chin to bring her chocolate orbs to his amber ones.

"I was flattered," the demon murmured softly, "and incredibly thankful that my feelings are returned, though your voice is more than enough proof of that."

"My… voice?"

"I'll never change you, Rin," Sesshomaru promised, "but it is incredibly pleasurable to hear your confidence in your voice."

A hand touched her throat as her lips curled into a smile, her face seeming to glow with her happiness as a hand brushed a lock of hair from her cheek.

"Stutter or no," his voice whispered, his lips to her temple," you are still perfect."

* * *

***hangs head* REEEEAAAAAALLY not my best work... reviews?**


End file.
